


Знаки внимания

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, PWP, Shibari, Underwear Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль дарит неожиданные подарки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаки внимания

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на флэш-моб по артам на сообществе "Упоротая песочница" http://cocklestiel-uprt.diary.ru/p194885407.htm  
> ссылка на арт, послуживший идеей: https://24.media.tumblr.com/f344482832e46b090daed5d361fde0d6/tumblr_mxdbnyjCYW1smr28xo1_500.jpg (Осторожно, рейтинг!)

Он сам подал эту идею. Не специально, просто... так получилось.  
Это была игра, на двоих, которая началась случайно. Фантазии есть у всех, но не у всех есть некто, способный вытащить самую грязную фантазию из глубин подсознания, рассмотреть ее, отнестись к ней, как прекрасному поводу поэкспериментировать и воплотить в жизнь.

Кастиэль мог. И делал. Нечасто, не по графику, просто иногда, лежа рядом с Дином, а иногда даже еще и на нем (и в нем), он вдруг на пару секунд зависал, пристально всматриваясь в его глаза, а потом, неделю спустя, или даже две, Дин находил в своей сумке сверток. Он никогда не знал, что там окажется - кто контролирует все свои мелькающие после классного траха мысли? Но после получения "подарка" Дина каждый раз окатывала горячая волна, с головы до ног, потому что это было каждый раз то, что он никогда бы не решился озвучить.

В первый раз "подарок" выглядел настоящим подарком. Коробка как из свадебного магазина, лента, шелковая бумага внутри... А на перламутрово-белой подстилке - ярко-алый кожаный ошейник. Не для людей, настоящий собачий, из тонкой выделанной кожи с тиснением. Надо ли говорить, что он пришелся идеально, лег ровно под кадыком и застегнулся как по мерке. Иногда, вспоминая, как проходился горячий язык Каса по кромке кожи, Дина охватывало непрошенное возбуждение. Но после этого раза ошейник исчез, словно и не было его. И, видимо, Дин слишком громко подумал о том, что "подарки" не должны быть такими заметными. Потому что следующий он нашел в сумке, завернутый в газету. В свертке оказался шелковый шарф и наручники. Настоящие наручники, не игрушка. Закрывая глаза, Дин все еще мог вспомнить ощущение невероятно легкого прохладного гладкого шелка на своем лице, и то, как тот промок под конец в тех местах, где соприкасался с глазами. 

Им редко удавалось провести время наедине, хватало разных дел и без дополнительных встреч, но иногда... Иногда это было необходимо. 

В этот раз вместо свертка Дин нащупал в боковом кармане сумки что-то шуршащее, оказавшееся небольшим пакетом. Он задвинул его поглубже, дождался, пoкa Сэм вышел за кофе, и только тогда заглянул внутрь. Когда он разложил очередные аксессуары на кровати, он почувствовал, как жар приливает к щекам. Это было... стыдно. И грязно, потому что никогда Дин не решился бы мечтать о подобном. И одновременно притягательно. Трусики звонко-филетового цвета, на ощупь гладкие, такие, что хочется гладить и трогать. Прозрачный пояс из черного капрона. Нераспечатанная упаковка чулков. И моток витого красного шнура с этикеткой, сплошь покрытой иероглифами и с ценой явно не в долларах. Дин не знал, как называется шнур, но вполне был осведомлен, для чего тот нужен.

Однако действовать следовало рационально. Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не начать дрочить в душе, но это было бы слишком дешевой заменой. Потом послал сообщение Сэму, что уходит проверить одну версию, возможно, вернется поздно. Потом поиск мотеля с отдельными домиками, чтобы за стенами точно никого не было. Потом спрятать пакет под курткой и торопливо уехать в мотель, снять такое бунгало, запереть дверь, задернуть шторы... И тогда достать новоприобретенное богатство.

Ткань ложилась идеально, все, что приносил Кастиэль, идеально соответствовало размерам Дина. Ничто нигде не терло, не впивалось, не болталось. Было там, где ему надлежало быть. Дин погладил себя по члену прямо по фиолетовому шелку. Ощущения были невероятными, словно от ладони шло электричество, настолько интенсивно ощущалось каждое прикосновение и нажатие. Он представил, как вместо его собственных пальцев по шелку скользнут чужие, и от одной этой мысли его член сразу дернулся, натягивая ткань. Надеть пояс оказалось не так сложно, как и чулки, теоретически Дин вполне знал, как все это делается, но вот дурацкие застежки... Кас всегда был перфекционистом, на чулках не оказалось силиконовых полосок, поэтому Дину пришлось попыхтеть, застегивая специальные пластиковые замочки на кружевной оторочке чулков. Запыхавшись, он наконец-то справился, после чего встал и подошел к шкафу, в дверце которого было зеркало.

На него смотрел он сам. Или все-таки не совсем он, потому что... Дин провел кончиками пальцев по груди. Это был совсем другой он, не тот, который пил черный кофе, носил пистолет за поясом джинсов и был готов срубить голову вампиру одним взмахом мачете. Это был другой Дин, которого изредка Кастиэль вытаскивал как чертика из табакерки откуда-то из глубин подсознания, мастерски заставлял забыть обо всем остальном, а потом снова заботливо прятал под плотную крышечку, скрывая от взоров всех окружающих и даже самого Дина.

\- Я готов, - негромко сказал он, по прежнему не отводя глаз от своего отражения. Шорох раздался почти сразу же, словно Кастиэль только и ждал, когда его позовут. Хотя, может и ждал. Дин не вздрогнул, когда ангел появился прямо за его спиной.  
\- Здравствуй, Дин, - его тон был сух и спокоен как всегда. Дин сглотнул, преодолевая инстинктивное желание прикрыться. Первые минуты всегда давались ему трудно.

\- Привет, Кас, - он посмотрел отражению Кастиэля в глаза. - Прекрасный выбор.  
\- Да.

Кастиэль редко тратил время на объяснения или комплименты. Он сделал шаг к кровати, на которой остался лежать виток шнура, и взял его. Дин почувствовал его дыхание на затылке, когда Кастиэль положил шнур ему шею и провел руками по плечам, обводя их. Шнур лег ровно, словно слился с кожей воедино. Дин сложил руки за спиной, согнув их в локтях и положив одно предплечье на другое. Кастиэль оплел их витым шелком, словно выкладывал какой-то узор. Не затянул, но стало невозможно сдвинуть руки хотя бы на миллиметр. Дин дернулся, чувствуя, как натягивается веревка на плечах. На секунду паника поднялась внутри него, но опустившиеся ему на плечи ладони подействовали как успокоительное.

\- На колени, Дин, - голос Кастиэля оставался спокоен даже сейчас, хотя Дин ощущал, что того заводит эта ситуация.

Повернувшись, Дин опустился сначала на одно колено, потом, чуть повременив, уперся и вторым в пол. Здесь не действовали правила личного пространства и жесткой дистанции. Кастиэль положил ему руку на голову.

\- У тебя есть пожелания, Дин? - он внимательно посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
\- Сними... плащ, - негромко произнес Дин, чувствуя, как сжимается от предвкушения горло. - И рубашку.

Кастиэль не стал использовать свои способности, мгновенно избавляясь от одежды, как делал порой. Вместо этого он отошел на пару шагов, так, чтобы Дину не пришлось задирать голову слишком высоко, и снял плащ. Отбросив его в сторону, он избавился от пиджака и галстука, оставив их лежать прямо на полу. Потом, не отводя глаз от Дина, он принялся медленно расстегивать пуговицы, не торопясь, оттягивая момент. Когда он выдернул ее из брюк и позволил просто свободно упасть к своим ногам, Дин готов был уже ползти к нему. Ему до боли захотелось вжаться лицом в плоский безволосый живот, пройтисъ по нему языком, забраться под пояс брюк... Кастиэль, вероятно, опять читал его мысли, потому что он сам сделал шаг ему навстречу, опять положил руку на голову, и Дин почувствовал, как Кастиэль сжал пальцы, сгребая волосы надо лбом в кулак и натягивая кожу. Он послушно откинул голову назад, прикрывая глаза.

\- Давай, - Кастиэль говорил негромко, но Дину показалось, что гром ударил прямо над крышей уединенного домика.

Следуя разрешению или, может, приказу, он вжался лицом в гладкую кожу, и заработал языком. Кастиэль замер, опустив руки, предоставив Дину самому решать, что и в какой последовательности делать, какой темп выбрать. Дин чувствовал, как бьется под кожей пульс, как он ускоряется по мере продвижения Дина ниже. Дин прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на запахе, вкусе, ощущениях... Он нащупал зубами ремень и попытался вытянуть его из пряжки. Кастиэль сразу же чуть отклонился, сам расстегнул брюки и приспустил их вместе с бельем. Дин чуть не захлебнулся слюной, когда вобрал в рот головку его члена. Каждый раз он был уверен, что помнит его вкус наизусть, и каждый раз убеждался, что память подводит его, что в реальности все намного острее, сильнее, резче. 

Он приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел снизу вверх. Одновременно он представил, как выглядит сейчас сам, этакий порно-красавчик с пережатым дамскими трусиками стояком. Кастиэль ответил на взгляд, между ними словно натянулась струна. Дин больше не закрывал глаз и не отводил их. Он начал медленно, неторопливо двигать головой, постепенно увеличивая размах, ускоряя движения. Кастиэль продержался не слишком долго, он не утерпел и начал толкаться в своем ритме, проникая каждый раз все глубже и глубже. Дин чувствовал, как твердая плоть упирается ему в небо раз за разом, но изо всех сил держался. В этот раз соревнование проиграл Кастиэль, он прикрыл глаза, чувствуя неотвратимый оргазм. Дин старательнее заработал языком, плотнее сжал губы, но Кастиэль неожиданно выдернул член у него изо рта. Ему потребовалось всего пару раз двинуть кулаком по члену, и в лицо Дину брызнули теплые капли. Дин попытался отодвинуться, но Кастиэль предупредил его движение, ухватив за волосы, продолжая дрочить себе, выжимая последнее. 

Дин плотнее сжал губы, он чувствовал щекотку от ползущих по лицу потеков, позволяя им капать с подбородка. Кастиэль выпустил его волосы, обошел вокруг него и склонился, стоя у Дина за спиной.

\- Посмотри на себя, - внятно произнес он, и Дин посмотрел в зеркало, которое до этого было ему не видно за Кастиэлем. Он выглядел грязно. И горячо. Пожалуй, он нравился себе.

Кастиэль опустился на колени позади него, следя за тем, чтобы Дин продолжал смотреть в зеркало. Дин опять ощутил дыхание на своей шее сразу под кромкой волос. Кастиэль положил руку ему на пах и погладил член через трусики, именно так, как недавно это делал сам Дин. На ткани появилось маленькое влажное пятнышко, сделавшее ее в этом месте темной, почти черной. Глядя в зеркало поверх плеча Дина Кастиэль легкими поцелуями спустился по его шее к плечу и неожиданно сильно прикусил кожу. Дин ахнул, рука на его члене сжалась, большой палец прошелся точно под головкой, и он кончил неожиданно для себя самого. Пятно сразу увеличилось, превратилось в кляксу. Дин облизнул губы, ощутив вкус уже остывшей спермы. Кожу немного тянуло.

Кастиэль чуть отодвинулся и принялся распутывать узлы. Дин с облегчением опустил руки и принялся рассматривать оставшиеся от веревки следы. Отбросив шнур в сторону, Кастиэль пальцами очертил рубцы у него на плечах.

\- Очень красиво, как тиснение на старинных книгах. 

Дин вновь перевел взгляд в зеркало. Интересно, а как бы он выглядел, если бы Кастиэль связал его по всем правилам этой техники, как она там называется?

\- Шибари, - шепнул ему на ухо Кастиэль, помогая подняться на затекшие от стояния на коленях ноги. - Это целое искусство, достойное самураев.


End file.
